


The Secret Service

by lunnatix_x



Category: Haikyuu!!, Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Kingsman Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Character Death, Childhood Trauma, Double Agents, Eventual Romance, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Needs A Hug, Flashbacks, Gay, Gen, I Just Started Losing My Mind, Kingsman Spoilers, Kingsman Training, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Minor Character Death, Russian Mafia, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Spies & Secret Agents, mafia, quarantine fest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23289577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunnatix_x/pseuds/lunnatix_x
Summary: on hiatus to (possibly) rewrite >^<Kingsman/Statesman AU. - The Kingsman agents knew that there was no other choice, especially considering that their entire base had been destroyed and nearly everyone had died.But did they really need to go to their rival’s agency for help?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 34
Kudos: 79





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! So I know you American students, Italian students, and basically every other students out there have been in quarantine for a while. However, my lovely old prime minister, Scott Morrison, decided that Australian schools weren’t going to close so I haven’t!
> 
> Fortunately for me, I’m Victorian and our schools just closed down yesterday. I’m currently one day into quarantine and I’m already losing my mind so I decided to write this!
> 
> Big thanks to my friends who decided to be my editors and beta-readers :)

Kenma ran through the dark hallways of the secret base. Red lights were flashing every second, and sirens were echoing throughout every room, making his ears ache. He could feel his long blond hair sticking to his forehead, and his breathing was becoming more uneven by the second, but he continued running anyway.

He threw the door of the tech room open, breathing heavily. He saw black spots in his vision as he approached the security cameras, turning them on. They all flashed white instantaneously before pictures began to appear on them.

They were of all the important areas in the base, and all of them were flashing red just like the hallway he was just in. Kenma’s eyes scanned every video, trying to eye the person he was looking for. Then, he noticed him, a small figure running across the hallways that had been shut down.

Kenma growled under his breath. “You little bitch.”

He picked up the radio which was clipped to his belt and turned it on, hearing static. “I’ve found him.” He stated. “Hallway 32, he’s running to the exit, I want all agents to cut him off before he gets out, you got that?!”

There was more static before he heard multiple voices say ‘yes, sir.’ He nodded to himself and looked back up at the cameras. He watched as agents started flooding the screen, all running towards the exit where the stoic man stood, acting like there was nothing wrong at all.

Kenma knew Ushijima Wakatoshi since he had first arrived as a recruit. He knew that Ushijima was a prodigy, and that he was good at what he did. But ever since the man had waltzed into the Kingsman Agency as a promising young boy, he knew that he was _too_ good at what he did.

He cursed to himself. How did he not see it sooner? He should’ve noticed that Ushijima was more interested in things that he had no business in, he should’ve noticed that the man was starting to become more distant, he _should’ve known since the beginning._ It was his job to make sure there were no inside spies for God’s sake.

His eyes wandered back to the cameras when he spotted something out of the corner of his eye.

He felt his eyes widen and heartbeat quicken as he hastily grabbed his radio once more. “LOOK OUT!” He screamed desperately, feeling his voice disappear down his throat.

He should have noticed that Ushijima was a traitor.

He should have noticed that he had ulterior motives.

_He should have noticed that he had hid a bomb behind the pillar of the exit_.

“HE HAS A BOMB!”

Kenma suddenly heard a beeping noise behind him. He whipped his head around, eyes wide as a bright light suddenly filled his vision. The next thing he knew, he felt something hard hit the back of his head as everything suddenly went black.

A loud noise was heard echoing throughout the building.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tooru, Koushi and Keiji attempt to recruit Tobio as a Kingsman agent. Despite its slow start, it turns out to be much more exciting than expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! I believe I failed to mention a couple things in the previous chapter so I'd like to address them now. Firstly, there will be violence/blood/gore, swearing, etc in this story and if you do not do well with those themes, I suggest you tread lightly. Secondly, seeing as this is based in the USA/Europe, the characters will be referred to by their first names unless stated otherwise. Finally, this is based off the Kingsman/Statesman AU by @Miu_Akatsuki on Instagram.
> 
> You can find them [HERE](https://www.instagram.com/p/BdAdzaOD4GU/) \+ [HERE](https://www.instagram.com/p/BdAeP3EFplD/) . Oh, and [THIS](https://www.instagram.com/p/BdFWn1ZBTKb/) because it's a scene in this chapter, heh.
> 
> Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated (´ ∀ ` *)

“What’s so special about this guy, anyway?” Tooru whined for the hundredth time, looking at his reflection in the pub window to see how his hair looked. People from inside the pub were staring at him with either concern or amusement. “This heat is making my hair oily and I don’t like it.”  
  
Koushi took a deep breath to compose himself and turned back at the brunet, poking him in the arm with the black umbrella he had in his hand. “My hair is oily and I don’t like it!” He repeated, imitating the high-pitched whine that Tooru talked in. “Please, for the love of God, shut the _bloody hell_ up!”  
  
“No need to be so pissy, Kou!” Tooru exclaimed, putting an over exaggerated pout on his face. He rubbed his arm with his hand and turned to Keiji, who wore an uninterested look.  
  
“Bugger off.” He muttered, pushing Tooru away with his briefcase. “It’s too hot to be wearing these suits, I’m already agitated enough as it is so just don’t.”  
  
Tooru pouted even more, if that was possible, and looked up at the sun. It was true, though. It was about 23°C out, and the clear skies and bright sun didn’t help. He then looked over to his friends and himself. All three of them were wearing Kingsman suits, however Koushi was smart enough to wear a red blazer over his white shirt instead of a black one like Keiji, or a beige trench coat like himself.  
  
He let out a groan. Sure, it was annoying to have to walk in the burning sun, but it was even more infuriating to not have anyone to annoy. The three of them continued their trek along the streets of London until they reached the bar they had intended to be at.  
  
Usually, only one of them would go and do this job. However in this case, with tensions in the secret agent business being as high as it was, the three of them decided it’d be safer to go together.  
  
What were they doing? They were going to attempt to recruit a new agent, and an immediate candidate was a boy named Tobio Kageyama.  
  
 _Name, Kageyama Tobio. Age, 19. Occupation, student at Imperial College London._ Tooru repeated in his head. _Name, Kageyama Tobio. Age, 19. Occupation, student._ _  
_  
Tooru listened to the light jingle of the bell as they opened the pub door. He made eye contact with the bartender and gave him a small smile as they approached a table at the back where a lone boy sat with a glass of water on the table in front of him. He stared deeply at it, not paying attention to the three men taking a seat beside him.  
  
He looked up at Tooru when he sat down in front of him. “Who’re you guys?”  
  
Tooru hummed and watched the boy’s demeanour and appearance. He glared at Tooru with dark, piercing eyes and his black, short-cropped hair was covered by the hood of his jumper. “We’re here to have a little chat about some things, if you don’t mind.”  
  
The boy cautiously looked at the other men sitting around him and scrunched his eyebrows. “I’m not in any trouble, am I? I just got bailed out of the police station, I’m not planning to go back.”  
  
Tooru shook his head and smiled. “Who do you think bailed you out?”  
  
Tobio slightly relaxed his features - much to Tooru’s amusement - and raised a questioning brow. “Why would you do that?”  
  
“We were colleagues of your father.” Tooru explained, referring to Keiji and Koushi sitting beside him. “Are you aware of what your father’s line of work was, exactly?”  
  
Tobio shook his head. “He never spoke about it.”  
  
“He was a Kingsman agent!” Koushi exclaimed, cutting Tooru off. “He kind of passed away little while ago, and since you’re older now, we’re asking if you wanna become one too!”  
  
Tooru let out a groan. “Nice one, Kou, you just cut off my drift here. I was trying to make this suspenseful and here you go around destroying everything I’ve built. I thought you were _too hot to bother about anything right now_ .” He whined.  
  
“I didn’t say that!” Koushi gasped, offence visible on his face. “That was Keiji! I just told you to shut up because you were being annoying! Also, the air conditioning has cooled me down now.”  
  
Tooru huffed. “Yeah, whatever.” He turned his attention back to Tobio. “Basically what he said. So, what’d you think?”  
  
Tobio dropped any signs of wariness and tension in his body, and immediately replacing it was confusion. “What? I’m sorry, but I don’t know what’s happening- Who the bloody hell are you guys?”  
  
“Blimey, this idiot.” Tooru groaned, running a hand through his hair to compose himself. “I’m Tooru, Tooru Oikawa.” He stated. “Mr. Ruin My Drift over here is Koushi Sugawara.” He said, poking the silver haired man beside him. He pointed across the table, to the spot beside Tobio. “Mr. Silence over there is Keiji Akaashi.”  
  
“Okay...” Tobio nodded slowly, still clearly confused. “I’m Tobio Kageyama. I’m still confused as to what’s happening thou-”  
  
Tobio was cut off by the sound of the pub door being slammed open. Tooru turned to his right to see a group of men walk in. They were a group of seemingly normal people, excluding the fact that they were marching towards Tobio, anger visible on their faces.  
  
The one in the centre - Tooru assumed he was the leader - had an undercut with ridiculously obnoxious blond hair that spiked up, and one tuff that hung low. Tooru chuckled to himself, _and I thought Kenma’s hair was terrible_ .  
  
The man was athletically built, and from the daggers he was glaring at Tobio, he was nothing but trouble.  
  
“Tobio Kageyama.” He spoke with venom in his voice, his tongue piercing visible. “And what the fuck are you doing here? I thought I got you arrested.”  
  
“Yeah I was.” Tobio replied. Tooru watched his hands shake under the table while his upper body remained calm. “But I got bailed out.”  
  
“Well then, get the fuck out of here.” The man hissed. “Unless you want to fight.”  
  
Tooru watched Tobio go to stand up and went to speak up, except the voice that spoke wasn’t his own.  
  
“Isn’t it rather impolite to kick people out of the pub?”  
  
He looked up to see Keiji taking a sip of whatever alcoholic beverage was in front of him, turning to the group of boys. His dark green eyes bore no emotion, his hair was resting neatly on his head, but Tooru could see him fidgeting with his fingers, and that told him that he was up to something.  
  
“As far as I’m aware, you don’t own this pub.”  
  
Tooru smirked to himself and leaned back into his chair, allowing Keiji to continue his monologue.  
  
“And who the fuck are you?” A boy from behind the man spoke up this time. “You should get going grandpa, I don’t think a pub is the right place for you Mr. Posh Man.”  
  
A bomb started ticking and Keiji smiled. “I’m only 20 years old, thank you very much.” He said in the most sickenly sweet voice he could muster. Tooru almost snorted at how out of character it was.  
  
“And how about you leave?” The man asked with the same sweet tone. “Thank you very much?”  
  
Keiji shrugged and stood up. Tooru watched as he took Koushi’s umbrella instead of the briefcase he usually carried.

Keiji walked to the bar door. To be honest, he didn’t know what he was planning to do, but he was already doing it so there was no going back now. He just needed one more thing: one more excuse to set off the bomb.  
  
“Think of coming back here again.” A voice spoke behind him. “And we’ll beat you to a pulp.”  
  
Keiji smiled to himself. _Perfect_ .  
  
“Is that so?” He spoke loudly so that they could hear him. He had analysed the scene earlier. There was no one in the bar except for them, the group of boys, and the bartender. In this situation, there were many outcomes. But one was most prominent.  
  
He could feel the boys shuffling to turn to him as he locked the first lock on the door. “Manners-” Now the second lock. “Maketh-” Final lock. “The man.” He smiled contently to himself, _how amusing would Tooru find this one?_ “Do you know what that means?”  
  
He looked at the reflection of the door’s metal sign and watched the boys exchange confusing looks. “Why don’t I give you a lesson?”  
  
He took the umbrella in his hand and turned it upside down. He eyed the pint of beer on the table beside him and thought at how perfectly placed it was. Using the handle of the umbrella, he hooked it into the glass and threw it straight at the leader’s face.  
  
The leader seemingly froze for a moment before dropping to the ground, knocked out cold with blood running down his forehead. He turned around to face the flabbergasted boys.  
  
“Are we going to stand around all day, or are we going to fight?”  
  
The bomb exploded as the group charged towards him. Their moves were messy and uncoordinated, and Keiji knew he could take them easily.  
  
One man swung at him with a heavy fist, but Keiji ducked to the ground and grabbed another one, pushing him slightly so that the fist hit him square on the face instead. The man fell to the ground as he was tackled from behind.  
  
Lightly punching the tackler in the gut, he swung himself around and threw the other onto the ground. The sound of a cocking gun caught his attention as he opened the bulletproof umbrella and used it as a shield to protect himself from the spray of incoming bullets.  
  
When the gunman had run out, he let himself mutter a little ‘checkmate’ under his breath as he clicked a button on the umbrella’s handle, turning it into his own gun. Changing it to a tranquilliser to avoid any future lawsuits, he shot at the remaining men, and watched them fall to the ground.  
  
Triumphant, he lowered the umbrella. He was about to return to his seat when he remembered the bartender. He turned his head and saw the bartender dialling on the phone. Holding his hand up as if to check the time, he rolled one of the buttons and watched the word ‘amnesia’ appear on screen before shooting a dart straight into the bartenders neck.  
  
Keiji hummed with satisfaction as he returned to his seat beside the boy they were trying to recruit and took a sip of whatever beverage was in the pint in front of him. He had concluded it to be some sort of German beer but he, at the moment, didn’t mind, as long as it wasn’t drugged.

  
  
It took every ounce of Tooru’s being to not burst out laughing. He was always one for dramatic scenes, and being a secret agent, he didn’t have to worry about running out. However, that would most likely go into his Top 10 Favourite Scenes of All Time™.  
  
“So,” he grinned, looking over to Tobio, who’s jaw looked like it was about to fall off if he continued to hold it open for longer. “Do you know who we are now?”  
  
Tobio turned to him. “Are you Charlie’s Angels?!”  
  
Tooru quite literally face planted himself onto the table. “Where the fuck- no! No!” He exclaimed, ignoring Koushi’s chuckles beside him. “We’re Kingsman Agents! Where the bloody hell did you get Charlie’s Angels from? I’m pretty sure they’re American, and we’re nowhere _near_ that!”  
  
Tobio blinked at him. “Oh.”  
  
“Oh?” Tooru groaned. “That’s what he has to say. ‘Oh.’ WELL LET ME ‘OH’ YOU FOR A MOMENT-”  
  
He was cut off by Koushi putting a hand over his mouth. “I apologise about him, he’s going to start ranting.” Koushi sighed. “What we’re here for is that we want to recruit you.”  
  
“Recruit... me?” Tobio asked, pointing to himself. “Why?”  
  
“We believe you have the qualities needed for a good Kingsman, if you’re willing to, that is.” Koushi explained.  
  
Tobio looked at him, slightly suspicious. “What do I get if I do... this?”  
  
“Oh I’m not sure,” Tooru said sarcastically, pushing Koushi’s hand away and rolling his eyes. “A job? A stable income? Something to live for?”  
  
“So... if I come with you... I’ll become an agent?” The boy asked. Tooru resisted the urge to groan.  
  
“I mean, it’s not like that’s what we were saying this whole time- but yes. Of course, you’ll still have to pass certain tests and exams in order to become a proper agent, but yes, you’ll be a recruit.”  
  
“Okay.”  
  
Tooru perked his head up. “Okay I won’t do it, or okay I will?”  
  
Tobio looked Tooru in the eye, determination glistening within his dark eyes. “Okay, I will.”  
  
Tooru smirked. _Maybe this wasn’t a mistake_. “Good. Now, you’ll be coming with us.”  
  
The four of them stood up from their table, treading carefully over the bodies Keiji had thrown on the floor, and walked out of the pub. Tooru felt a vibration coming from his coat pocket and looked in to see an SOS message from the base.  
  
He felt his heart drop.  
  
“What is it?” Koushi asked, realising that Tooru had stopped walking. He widened his eyes, noticing that all colour had left Tooru’s face. “Tooru.” He said, with as much seriousness as he could muster at that moment. “What is going on?”  
  
Tooru glanced up from his phone. “We need to get going. Now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much thanks to Rey-chan (@ReyNayYayHey on AO3) for editing/beta-ing this for me, same with my other friends <3


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Kingsman agents go home and think of a new plan for the future. The Statesman agents make a dramatic entrance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is set in the Kingsman universe, but I’m gonna have to change a few things here and there to make it fit the narrative better, I hope you guys don’t mind. (´｡• ᵕ •｡`) I’ll try to keep it as canon as I can though but I want to incorporate the best of Haikyuu and Kingsman’s worlds, so yeah.
> 
> Also, I am physically incapable of writing action scenes. Why the hell did I decide to write an action book?! ლ(¯ロ¯”ლ)

Tooru felt his knee ache slightly more than usual with each time his right foot hit the ground. There was a throbbing in his ear as he continued running down London’s streets, ignoring the angry remarks of the people he hit along the way. Behind him, Keiji, Koushi and Tobio ran to keep up. Tooru recalled them asking what was wrong, but their questions fell upon deaf ears.  
  
  
All the complaints about the heat that had previously been said were now disregarded as perspiration ran down their back, covering their face and making their stuffy suits stick to their body. Keiji spared a glance at Koushi, realising that they were headed directly back to their base. _What’s going on?_ _  
_  
Koushi merely shook his head and looked behind him to make sure Tobio was still keeping up. Surprisingly, the boy didn’t look put off at all. Koushi sighed thankfully and turned back to face Tooru, running a little faster to catch up to him. _Just trust him._ _  
_  
They continued running, almost getting run over by cars as they crossed the street. Koushi went to speak up but almost ended up crashing into Tooru, who had stopped abruptly. Koushi wanted to yell at him but he caught sight of why the brunet had stopped so suddenly.  
  
It was the Kingsman Tailor Shop- or what remained of it. Police tape surrounded the area that had been destroyed, policemen and paramedics were everywhere, asking people if they had witnessed what had happened. Koushi watched as Tooru went to step over the tape and followed him, Keiji and Tobio in tow.  
  
“Pardon me, you can’t be here right now.” A policeman exclaimed, approaching the four men. “I’m going to have to ask you to exit the premises.”  
  
“We own this establishment,” Tooru spoke, trying to even his breathing. “We’re not going to leave.”  
  
“Sir, unless you have a pass, I’m going to need you to leave right now.” The policeman repeated, more sternly this time. “This is a crime scene and you are not allowed to be-”  
  
“Stand down, constable.” A voice said behind them. Koushi whipped his head around to see a familiar grumpy blond stepping under the police tape. He let out a breath of relief as he instantly recognised the golden-brown eyes scowling at them. His glasses were perched against the bridge of his nose, and despite wearing flat shoes, he was still ridiculously tall. “They’re with me.”  
  
“Chief Inspector Tsukishima!” The policeman exclaimed in surprise. “Apologies for that,” he turned to the four Kingsman. “Apologies to you too!” He mumbled before turning on his heel and walking away.  
  
There was a groan before Tsukishima turned to them. “You bastards have twenty minutes to go in and get out before my officers go in themselves. I don’t know what the bloody hell happened here but I’m guessing it isn’t good. I’ll give you guys a ring later.”  
  
The Kingsman agents nodded thankfully before running into the remains of their old shop. Koushi eyed beside him to see Tobio looking nervously around. “This is - was - our London headquarters.” He explained quietly. “I’m sorry this had to happen on your first day but you’ll just have to trust me, okay?”  
  
Tobio gave him a small nod, but it was enough for the nerves inside of Koushi to relax a little. “Okay, good, now follow us.”  
  
The four of them walked to the back of the shop where pieces of the roof were scattered across the ground. With the amount of damage, it was a surprise that parts of the shop even remained at all. Little remains of fabric and suits could still be seen scattered around, the only evidence visible to show that the shop used to be a tailor.  
  
After pushing a hidden button, a Hyperloop was revealed and the four agents jumped in. Koushi looked behind him and gave Tobio a firm nod to let him know that it would be okay. He turned back to find Tooru looking at him with questioning eyes. He simply nodded in response, watching Keiji do the same.  
  
After a flash of white, and a feeling that made his stomach churn unpleasantly, they found themselves at the Kingsman Headquarters. Only to find that it, too, had been destroyed.  
  
They got out of the Hyperloop, taking a moment to regain their balance before they finally took in what had happened. What was once a manor was now an empty husk of a building. The entire roof was missing, and the walls that had once separated the different rooms were half as tall as they used to be.  
  
Koushi watched Tooru run ahead into the rubble, trying to look for survivors. He glanced at Keiji before sprinting after the brunet. They were close with many of the Kingsman agents, but Koushi knew there were two in particular that they were looking for.  
  
The growing pit in his stomach grew larger as he noticed a familiar body under a large piece of the roof. Tooru kneeled next to the body, breathing so shakily that Koushi couldn’t help but approach the man, giving him a reassuring pat on the back before looking down at the body once more.  
  
It was Yasufumi Nekomata, also known as Arthur. The leader of the Kingsman Agency.  
  
His body lay limp under the roof that had no doubt crushed every bone in his body. Blood spilled out through numerous wounds, soaking into the carpet underneath him. Koushi tried to swallow the vomit that was forcing its way up his throat. _How long had he been dead for? How long had he been lying under that roof, slowly bleeding to death with no one there beside him?_ _  
_  
  
“You’re an amazing agent,” Arthur- Yasufumi had once said to Koushi after he had failed a mission for the first time. “I’m proud to be working with you, and I hope to see you grow more in the future.”  
  
Yasufumi had visited him in the medical centre and gave him that old smile that caused the corners of his eyes and his forehead to wrinkle. “As I have said to Tooru, and Keiji, and many other agents, don’t let this one failure bring you down, instead, use it to bring yourself to do better. _I believe in each and every one of you._ ”

  
“Tooru! Koushi!”  
  
Koushi turned around at Keiji’s voice calling them, eyes widening as he noticed a familiar body hanging limp beside Keiji’s. He was unconscious but the poorly dyed long blond hair with dark roots were unmistakable.  
  
“Kenma?” Tooru asked beside Koushi, although it came out as more of a relieved whisper.  
  
“I found him in the tech room,” Keiji explained, letting Kenma down so he could lay the body on the ground. “It seems like he managed to block out most of the blast by hiding in a metal box, I think he’s still alive.”  
  
Koushi watched Tooru kneel down beside Kenma, putting a hand on his neck to check for a pulse. Koushi held his breath, jumping slightly when Tooru broke into laughter. “He’s alright, he’s breathing.”  
  
As if on cue, Kenma slowly stirred, opening his eyes before sitting up quickly. He put a hand to his mouth and started coughing harshly. Tooru ignored his coughing fit and engulfed him in a large hug, squeezing him tightly.  
  
“Ken!” He exclaimed, laughing, although Koushi realised it was just an act to cover up his nervousness. “You’re alive!”  
  
Kenma stopped coughing and looked at the agents with his golden cat-like eyes. “Where..? What..?” His eyes widened as he seemingly recalled what had happened. “Where’s Ushijima?!” He exclaimed, breaking out of Tooru’s grasp to attempt to stand up, only to crash back onto the ground again.  
  
“What do you mean?” Tooru asked. “What about Ushiwaka?”  
  
“It was him!” Kenma spoke quickly, as if there was no tomorrow. “He was the traitor- he set off a bomb- or was it a missile- he just exploded everything- and-”  
  
Kenma trailed off, burying his face in his hands as he tried to control his breathing. Koushi only watched nervously. He knew that Kenma was a person who preferred to be calm and collected at all times. For him to be this shaken up, something really bad must’ve happened.  
  
“Ushiwaka?” Tooru asked. Kenma only nodded.  
  
“Who’s Ushiwaka?” Tobio asked quietly, walking beside Koushi.  
  
Koushi looked at him and took a breath. “Wakatoshi Ushijima - he preferred to be called Ushijima - was one of the Kingsman’s best agents. He was the best at what he did and was in line to become the next Arthur, the leader of Kingsman.” Koushi explained as simply as he could. _For him to be a traitor? No one would’ve even suspected him to have ulterior motives._ _  
_  
“Everyone’s dead.” Kenma finally spoke after being silent for a while. “I couldn’t save them. I lead them right to their deaths. I’m the reason why they won’t be able to go home to their families- why-”  
  
“Shh.” Tooru shook his head. “You did what you believed was right, and everyone makes mistakes. It’s okay, but we can’t wallow in self-pity now, that would mean that all their deaths went in vain.” He swallowed and looked at Yasufumi’s body. “It would mean that _his_ death went in vain... so we have to continue, alright?”  
  
Koushi watched Kenma recollect himself and nod.  
  
“Good.” Tooru said. “Now, you need to rest while we gather as many bodies as we can. We might as well give them a proper goodbye while we have time.”  
  
He stood up and began by taking Yasafumi’s body out from under the roof piece. Koushi clenched his fist and walked past Keiji, making eye contact with him. Koushi knew that Keiji wasn’t one to show emotion, but the lack of sadness or anger or remorse or anything in his eyes just didn’t sit well with Koushi’s stomach. He clenched his fist harder. Still, he had to ignore it and search the manor for any more bodies.  
  
The next couple of hours were filled with gathering as many bodies as they could, (which wasn’t as much as they hoped seeing as many of their comrades had been caught in the explosion), and digging human-sized holes in the area behind the manor that they could lay the bodies in.  
  
When they were done, Kenma, Koushi and Tobio stood on the remaining steps of the manor, staring at the sunset in front of them. Koushi understood how cruel the world was, but it was the first time it had really slapped him in the face. So many of his comrades and friends had died today, and yet the sun dared to set and rise as if nothing had happened. Life continued to flow as if nothing had happened. Soon, no one would even remember the lives that had been lost today. It was like the lack of emotion in Keiji’s eyes; and something about that made Koushi feel sick to the stomach.  
  
“I’ve sent messages to their families.” Kenma spoke quietly, breaking the unbearable silence. “I wish we could’ve done it in person, but we need to get moving.”  
  
“Where are we going now?” Koushi asked, still watching the sunset in front of them.  
  
“I’ve sent a message to our partners, the Statesman.” Kenma explained.  
  
“The Statesmen?” Tobio asked. Koushi had managed to explain some things to him, but he knew that the boy needed proper attention in order to fully grasp all the ideas and concepts.  
  
“They’re our American counterparts.” He explained. “Kingsman in the United Kingdom, Statesman in the United States.”  
  
“Alright then.” He heard Tooru’s voice say.  
  
Koushi looked to his left to see Tooru walking down the steps to stand beside them, Keiji following behind. Tooru gave him a look that Koushi had not seen in a long time: it was a look of determination.  
  
“Looks like we’re going to America.”  
  


* * *

  
  
“Listen up, Statesman.” A loud voice bellowed across the dark room, his Southern accent thick with every word. “I need all of your attention, this is important.”  
  
The Statesman agents stopped bickering, looking up at Champagne who spoke at the head of the table. “We’ve received an SOS message from our counterparts in the UK, the Kingsman Agency.”  
  
“UK?” Bourbon spoke, unnecessarily loud. “Is that in Antarctica?”  
  
Whiskey grumbled and furrowed his dark brows, crossing his arms. “You’re an idiot.”  
  
“Guys, let Ukai- I mean Champagne speak.” Tequila roared, instantly making everyone obey his command and quiet down. “Good.”  
  
“Hey, hey, hey-” Bourbon frowned. “Why do you get to call him by his real name? That’s so unfair! Tell him, Whiskey, isn’t it? This is an official meeting! We’re supposed to be using codenames!”  
  
“Oh my god.” Champagne said, exasperated. He rubbed the bridge of his nose.  
  
Tequila frowned. “Bourbon, shut up for a moment and let your leader speak. Whiskey, don’t provoke him. Ginger Ale, at least try to pretend that you’re interested in what’s happening, and Champagne, don’t let them get to you.”  
  
Bourbon instantly shut his mouth, a large frown visible on his face, Whiskey let out a snort and turned to pay attention. Ginger Ale simply lifted his head up a tiny bit, letting his one visible eye be seen by his fellow agents. Tequila turned to Champagne and nodded, Champagne smiled. “Thanks Tequila, you’re way better at this than I am.”  
  
Tequila gave him a lopsided grin. “I’ve been stuck with these idiots for years, you learn to love ‘em.”  
  
Champagne nodded solemnly, fixing the cowboy’s hat that had fallen crooked on top of his head. “As I was saying, I received an SOS message from the Kingsman earlier today, I don’t know the exact details but judging from the urgency of the message, it was pretty bad. Word has it that certain stores have been randomly blowing up in the UK too, so I have no doubt that the two are connected.”  
  
“Blowing up?” Whiskey asked, stepping up from out of the shadows. The light from the lamp illuminated his features, making the scowl on his face more prominent. “Who the hell would want to blow up the Kingsman? Would they be after us too?”  
  
“That, I’m afraid, I’m unsure about right now.” Champagne spoke with a sigh. “All I’m aware of is that sometime in the next forty-eight hours, the Kingsman will be arriving. I’m sure they’ll have more answers to your questions than I do.”  
  
“Will they be okay, though?” Tequila muttered. “I mean, it’s not easy being in an unfamiliar place.”  
  
“I’m sure they’ll be fine.” Ginger Ale spoke - the first sentence he had said since the meeting started. “They’re secret agents, they’ll survive.”  
  


* * *

  
  
“I will not survive.” Keiji heard Tooru mutter to himself after complaining about the heat once more.  
  
Keiji clutched his briefcase tighter with his right hand as he turned to look at Tooru. The man looked like a mess- well, they all did really. Their suits were all wrinkled and dirty, Kenma had dried blood on his cheek and Tooru’s hair was less styled than usual. If Keiji was being honest, which he liked to think he always was, he would even compare them to pigs on a hot summer’s day.  
  
“Don’t get your knickers in a twist, we’re nearly there.” Kenma muttered quietly, head still down to look at the electronic device he held in his hands. He had clutched onto that device like there was no tomorrow throughout the entire flight to Kentucky, and even now he held onto it like it was the most precious thing in the world.  
  
Keiji noticed Koushi trailing behind them, next to Tobio. He had been awfully distant, and although Keiji wasn’t one for letting his feelings drive him, he wasn’t an idiot. He knew Koushi was upset at him, but what he had trouble figuring out was exactly _why_.  
  
His train of thought was cut off when Kenma suddenly stopped walking in front of him. He stopped for a moment, eyeing the distressed Tooru and his confused expression with his peripheral vision before turning his attention back to Kenma.  
  
“This is it.”  
  
Keiji looked up beside them to see a distillery of some sort. It was a large factory building in the shape of a whiskey bottle. Keiji found that it appeared to be made out of cement and looked like it was about two hundred years old, if not older. There was one circular tower at the top, and had metal bridges poking out of each side, connecting it to the buildings beside it. The two buildings beside it were rectangular and all three of them were branded with the large words: Statesman.  
  
Keiji watched Kenma slowly open the wooden door to the centre building, following him cautiously inside as they walked into some sort of whiskey storage unit. The Kingsman agents walked deeper into the distillery, their footsteps echoing off into the distance.  
  
Keiji kept an eye out for their surroundings. Barrels of whiskey, floor, roof, shiny object in the distance... Keiji whipped his head to the object. “Get down!” He called out. The agents quickly crouched down to the ground, just quick enough before they started being attacked by an onslaught of bullets.  
  
Koushi pulled out his umbrella, returning their attacker’s bullets with his own. Keiji jumped up to assist him but was met with a man backflipping off of a barrel of whiskey, two handguns pointed at his face. He widened his eyes as he felt himself suddenly being pushed away. He collided with the ground, a grunt escaping his lips as he looked up to see Tooru pulling out his pistols from his blazer and shooting back at the dark haired man.  
  
“Get Kenma and Tobio to safety!” He yelled out.  
  
Keiji gave him a firm nod and turned to where the two were, cowering behind Koushi as he held the umbrella up to keep them from getting shot. The man Koushi had been defending against dropped his guns in favour of a lasso. Keiji ran over to them, keeping low as possible to avoid the bullets and grabbed Kenma’s arm, who then grabbed Tobio’s.  
  
He pulled them up and started sprinting, leading them away from where the gunfire was. They hid behind a barrel of whiskey, taking some time to even their breathing. Keiji pushed his back against the barrel, hoping they would get a few minutes to breathe... _or not._ _  
_  
“Hey, hey, hey! Are we playing hide and seek?”  
  
Keiji looked above him to see a man with spiky grey hair holding a shotgun at their faces. He let out an irritated groan and clicked a button on his briefcase, turning the thing into a bulletproof shield that ricocheted the bullet.  
  
“Ooh! That thing’s cool!” The man exclaimed in a child-like manner. “Can I keep it, pretty please?”  
  
Keiji opened his mouth to retort when a loud, booming voice echoed throughout the storage room. He looked up to see someone standing by the main entrance of the building, the bright light from outside heavily contrasted the darkness of the inside. At the doorway, a silhouette glared at everyone, a cigar in his mouth, breathing heavily.  
  
“What the fuck is going on ‘ere?!” The voice yelled. “I left for ten fucking minutes and this is what you guys do?! Ruin all of our perfectly good whiskey barrels and make a mess of the place?!”  
  
The man pushed the door open roughly, making a loud crash when they eventually closed afterwards. He flicked a switch and lights came on in the storage room, almost blinding Keiji.  
  
“Even you, Daichi?” The man growled. “I expected better.”  
  
‘Daichi’, Keiji realised, was the man that had been shooting at Koushi. He turned over to find a brunet man with a red face, looking sheepish for someone who had just tried to kill them. “Apologies, sir.”  
  
“I don’t want no damn apologies,” the man mumbled, spitting his cigar out. “I want some fucking answers. Statesman, line the fuck up.”  
  
Keiji watched the spiky haired man skip over to stand beside the man, followed by the others that had attacked them.  
  
“Now, who the fuck are y’all?”  
  
“I’m Kenma Kozume.” Keiji looked behind him to see Kenma walking towards the man. Behind him, Tobio looked terrified. He couldn’t blame the boy though. “You might be more familiar with my code name, Merlin.”  
  
The man’s eyes seemingly softened at the mention of the name. “Y’all are the Kingsman, I’m assuming?”  
  
They all gave him a curt nod, menace still visible in their eyes. Keiji watched the eyes of the men beside him widen slightly at the mention of the Kingsman. He couldn’t help but smirk. The man let out a sigh and brushed his blond hair back. “The name’s Keishin, Keishin Ukai. You probably know me as Champagne, the leader of the Statesman.”  
  
Keishin looked at them as though he was expecting a response, but they all opted to stay silent. He let out another sigh - Keiji realised that it was probably something he did often - and started walking over to them.  
  
“Let’s go to my office.” Keishin spoke quietly, as though he was too tired to even think. “It’s better to talk there.”  
  
The Kingsman gave each other a look before hesitantly following him through another set of doors. Keiji watched Tooru walk in front of him, purposely hitting the dark haired man’s shoulders before saying something in a quiet hiss.  
  
“We’ll win next time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much appreciation to my betas and editors for proofreading this chapter <3 
> 
> Oh, and in regards to this story’s upload schedule, I’m hoping to post a chapter at least once or twice a month. Of course, I have other responsibilities that are more important than updating, but I promise I’ll try to get a chapter out each month.
> 
> (´ ∀ ` *)


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Statesman and Kingsman have their first formal introduction and Koushi lets some things off of his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for the late update! Things have been hectic and I had a crap ton of work I needed to get done because I go back to real school tomorrow... I also procrastinated so much because I’ve been binging some shows (if you’ve seen Classroom of the Elite, Lucifer or Crash Landing On You, let me know because I need some people to rant to)
> 
> Also, in light of all of the protests and riots going on, please find any way to support the Black Lives Matter movement in a respectful way. I fully understand the anger and frustration some people may feel, but I’m afraid that rioting and destroying things is not the way to go. Please instead donate, or sign petitions, or spread awareness. They are a much more productive and better way to help with this matter ❥

Keiji shifted his body weight from his left foot to his right, drawing little circles on the palm of his left hand using his right index finger. It seemed that fitting nine men - three of which were wearing stuffy suits - in a small elevator, was in fact not a very bright idea. The Statesman glared at the Kingsman, sometimes muttering threats under their breath. It didn’t help that Tooru kept aggravating the spiky haired one, only stopping when the two of them were hit swiftly by their ‘mom-friend’s’ hand. When Keiji looked over at Koushi, the former had averted his gaze immediately. Keiji let out a sigh and opted to look at his surroundings instead.   
  
He noticed that the elevator itself was shaped like a barrel of whiskey. He might not enjoy the company of the Statesman, but he couldn’t deny that their sense of style was not that bad. There was a quiet humming as the elevator went up, and there was the occasional sound of chains hitting metal, suggesting that the elevator was being held with chains.  _ Probably not the safest option... _ _  
_   
Keiji stopped thinking and tried not to let out a sigh of relief when the elevator doors opened to reveal a meeting room of some sorts. He immediately recognised it as the tower they saw back when they were outside.   
  
He didn’t realise how much time had actually passed until he looked out through the glass that made up the majority of the walls. It was sunset again, marking the second day since their lives had been - to be frank - ruined.   
  
“Please, take a seat.” The leader, who Kenma said was named ‘Keishin’, said to them, motioning to the long meeting table at the centre of the room. The agents took a seat at the table, taking one side each except for Kenma and Keishin, who each sat at the ends of the table, Keishin at the head.   
  
“I believe we need to get formal introductions out of the way, and maybe form a truce while we’re at it.” Keishin sighed, standing up again. “My name is Keishin Ukai, I just became Champagne a couple months ago when my grandfather passed away. Call me whichever.”   
  
He looked over at the Statesman agents who seemed reluctant to speak. That was until Kenma spoke up. “Kenma Kozume. Merlin. Tech expert of the Kingsman Secret Service.”   
  
Tooru rolled his eyes and stood up at the same time Koushi did. He flashed him a smile and spoke first, subconsciously fixing his glasses as he did. “I’m Tooru Oikawa. Just call me Tooru. I don’t use those codenames things, too pretentious.”   
  
Kenma let out a snort but covered it up by coughing when Tooru glared at him. Koushi sighed. “Koushi Sugawara. My friends call me Koushi, you’re not my friends, you call me Suga.”   
  
Keiji watched the hedgehog and dad-friend’s eyebrows raise slightly when the two introduced themselves. He let his mind ponder on that for a moment, wondering if Tooru or Koushi had noticed it too. He shoved the thought into the corner of his mind when he realised it was his turn to introduce himself.   
  
He swallowed the saliva building up in his throat and drew circles on his left palm again as he started speaking.  _ Don’t look at them, focus on your surroundings. _ He opted to focus for the mug that was on the table in front of Keishin. It was wooden and a dark brown colour, grooves indenting vertically down the sides.    
  
“Keiji Akaashi.” He spoke, quietly and slowly. “Call me Akaashi.”   
  
He immediately sat down, relieved to have it over and done with. The truth was, although Keiji would hate to admit it, he was a lot more introverted than people thought. Of course, agent work was different and he could easily threaten someone if he wanted to, but when it came to normal, everyday people, he just couldn’t.   
  
“I’m Daichi Sawamura.” Keiji looked up after hearing what was quite possibly the thickest southern American accent he had ever heard - excluding Keishin’s, of course. No one could top him. Daichi was the man Koushi had been fighting, and he had short brown hair and large matching eyes. He wore a light blue button-up shirt, black pants and a light brown leather jacket. Around his neck was a dark brown cowboy’s hat slung to a string. “I apologise for the commotion earlier.”   
  
Daichi sat down as the hedgehog that Tooru was previously annoying stood up. “Hajime Iwaizumi.” He huffed, voice deep and growl-like. “‘M Whiskey, call whatever.”   
  
Hajime sported a black shirt and brown pants, wearing a dark blue padded jacket on top. He had a matching cowboy’s hat as Daichi, except his was a lighter off-white colour. Hidden under his jacket were two pistols. The final one of them stood up. He was the one Keiji had found the most interesting.   
  
“Hey, hey, hey!” The man exclaimed cheerfully. He had spiky silver hair and wore a white button-up shirt, dark blue jacket and a matching dark blue jacket on top. He wore a brown cowboy’s hat crookedly on his head.    
  
“I’m Koutarou Bokuto! Or Bourbon, or whatever, nice to meetcha! Sorry about the whole trying to kill you thing, it was fun though! We should do it again except next time let’s fight together! Oh also-”   
  
“Thank you, Koutarou.” Keishin sighed again before muttering a ‘that took way too long’ under his breath. “We’ve set up some sleeping chambers for you Kingsman agents, although I believe we are one bed short... I was told there would be four of you and I see five..?”   
  
Keiji turned to Kageyama who he had genuinely forgotten about until Keishin had pointed him out.  _ This is why Koushi is the caretaker...  _ _  
_ _  
_ “Right,” Tooru spoke. “He’s a new recruit, Tobio Kageyama. We haven’t had the time to properly train him just yet, but we promise he won’t be a nuisance. Right, Tobio?”   
  
Tobio gave him a questioning look as if to say ‘why would I even dare cause trouble, can’t you see that they can kill me before I even say a word?’ before nodding hesitantly. “Yeah...?”   
  
“Dude!” Koutarou exclaimed, jumping up from his seat. “Maybe we can introduce Shouyou to Tobio! I think they’ll get along - right Daichi?” He smiled brightly. “Shouyou is our recruit too... I think he’s been a recruit for a little over a year now and he’s not very good but we love him! And also-”   
  
“Koutarou, sit down.” Daichi muttered, pulling Koutarou down by his jacket. “And I mean no disrespect, but I’m afraid you’ll have to earn our trust before we let you anywhere near our rookies, we don’t know what you’re capable of.”   
  
Tooru gave him a small smile, but his eyes were as dark as night. “Oh, I assure you, the feeling is mutual.”   
  
Keishin suddenly cleared his throat loudly, causing everyone to turn to him. Keiji watched him stand up, but not before quickly slipping a gun into his coat’s inner pocket. “If you Kingsman don’t mind, I’d like a quick word with my agents before we head over to where you’ll be staying.”   
  
The Kingsman agents gave a curt nod before walking over to the corner of the room so they wouldn’t impose. Keiji found himself shoving his hand in his blazer pockets and looking out of the window that spanned the whole wall. They could see a clear view of the city and - he never used this word lightly - it was beautiful.   
  
  
“I’m going to be honest.” Keishin said, putting a cigar in his mouth and lighting it up. “I’m unimpressed by your behaviour. Tell me, who’s idea was that little stunt of yours?”   
  
The Statesman agents gave each other a short glance. Daichi sighed. “Sir, it was mine-”   
  
“As if I’d believe that,” Keishin huffed. “But whatever, go ahead and lie to me. I’m just here to make a request.”   
  
“Of course, sir.”   
  
“I know it will be difficult, even for me,” Keishin admitted, “but let’s try our best to get along with the Kingsman agents. They might be a bit overwhelming but they are still our partners and we should try to support them when we can, understand?”   
  
The Statesman agents looked hesitant, but eventually gave in with a sigh. “Understood, sir.” They said in unison.   
  
“Good.”   
  
  
Koushi felt his breath hitch as Keiji approached him, eyes stern as he leant against the window and crossed his arms together. “Are you going to tell me why you’re avoiding me?” Koushi tried to laugh it off but Keiji just stood up straight, glaring at him. “Don’t try to push this off, I've noticed you feeling uncomfortable around me, have I done something to offend you?”   
  
Keiji’s voice grew louder at the end, catching the attention of Tooru, Kenma and Tobio. Koushi watched them walk over and tried to swallow the bile threatening to come out of his mouth. “Let’s not do this here, Keiji.” He muttered, his voice just below a whisper.   
  
“What’s going on?” Tooru asked, standing next to Keiji. “Is something the matter?”   
  
“No-” Koushi said at the same time Keiji replied “-Yes”.    
  
Koushi scowled and turned away. “There is nothing going on, just leave me alone, I’ll get over it.”   
  
Koushi could almost hear Tooru frown when he spoke. “Kou, if there’s something going on, you have to tell us. We’re the only ones left, we should support each other and if you don’t tell us what’s wrong then we can’t help you!”   
  
“THAT’S EXACTLY THE BLOODY PROBLEM!” Koushi suddenly yelled, whipping his head around to face his other agents. “We’re the  _ only ones left _ , Tooru.” He said, breathing heavily. “All our friends, our comrades, our bloody  _ leader _ , they’re all gone.”   
  
Koushi felt the Kingsman agents’ attention in the room turn to him, but all he saw was red. “Our home is gone, everything we’ve ever lived for is  _ gone _ . We’re the only ones left- and yet you two act as if everything is okay! As if this is just another stupid mission we’ve been sent on and we’ll be able to go home and everything will be fine! Well guess what?! It’s not! It’s not fine- and I don’t think it ever will be!”   
  
He could see the anger seething through the cracks in Tooru’s face. His face contorted to a scowl and the room suddenly felt cold. “You know what?” Tooru whispered before raising his voice to a crescendo. “You’re right! It’s  _ not _ fine.”   
  
He took a step towards Koushi and gripped him by his collar, dragging him forward so their faces were inches away from each other. Koushi looked into Tooru’s eyes, which were usually soft and sympathetic, but was now full of anger and distaste.   
  
“But we’re not going to get anywhere by moping around!” He suddenly screamed in Koushi’s face. “You don’t seriously think that I  _ enjoy _ this, do you? Like a fucking monster? You don’t seriously think that I  _ wanted _ to bury the only family I have left in this cocked-up world?” His voice cracked slightly as his grip on Koushi’s shirt loosened, and his voice became quieter. “You don’t think that I don’t want to just shut myself from this world and cry all my problems away?”   
  
Koushi stayed silent, swallowing the saliva building up in his throat.   
  
“There’s nothing I want more than to just  _ go home _ and pretend like nothing is happening-” Tooru raised his voice again. “But I can’t do that. Do you know why? Because I’m not fucking selfish. I’m not going to put my problem over everyone else’s because that’s not what a leader does. Maybe if you stopped thinking about yourself for once in your bloody life and stopped being so pussy take charge then we wouldn’t be having this conversation right now!”   
  
“What the bloody hell did you just say to me?!” Koushi ripped Tooru’s slackened grip off of his shirt and pushed him into the table behind him, causing a vase to fall to the ground. “How dare you talk to me about selflessness when I’m the one who’s been covering for your selfish arse since the beginning of time! You bloody-”   
  
“THAT’S ENOUGH!” Keishin’s voice echoed throughout the room, causing everyone to freeze where they were. Koushi panted heavily, still glaring at Tooru, who glared back at him. Keishin stared at the two. “What the fuck is happenin’? Why is my vase broken on the floor?”   
  
“I suggest you mind your own bloody business.” Tooru hissed under his breath, forgetting all the rules of etiquette he had tried to follow.   
  
Keishin scowled at him. “As long as you’re under my roof, it’s my business.”   
  
Tooru looked like he wanted to continue arguing but gave in with a loud growl, pushing himself up from where he had been leaning against the table and walked to the elevator. If Koushi wasn’t seething with anger, he would’ve noticed the slight limp he had with every step, but instead he scoffed and turned away.   
  
“Koushi...?”   
  
Koushi looked up to see Tobio, and he couldn’t help but let his expression soften a little. “I’m sorry you had to see that, are you okay?”   
  
Tobio nodded, refusing to say any words. Whether that was because he was too scared, or simply didn’t know what to say, Koushi didn’t know. All he knew was that he had definitely fucked up, but to what degree? He was unsure.   
  
He glanced up at Keiji who refused to make eye contact with him, and Kenma who kept his gaze averted by looking at the Statesman.    
  
_ Fuck _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve recently come to the revelation that the Kingsman are British... and therefore I can use as much British slang as my heart contents 🙈
> 
> I’ve also been editing and fixing up some things in the previous chapters, but nothing too big so you don’t have to read it.
> 
> Much thanks to my beta readers and editors for proofreading this chapter ❥


End file.
